The adventures of Zinthia Wolf
by Piffsheep
Summary: A story about the anthro wolf Zinthia, and her challenges in life.Rated T because of cursing, and violence. Hope you like the story! .
1. Chapter 1: evolution

**Author's note:**

**This is my first story, so I would like to get reviews and get to know what you think of it. I think the spelling should be correct most places, but if it is wrong somewhere, please tell me so I can correct it. And with that, you are free to read my story. This is a fanfiction of Crash bandicoot, but mostly another fanfiction named outcast bandicoot.**

Chapter 1: Evolution.

It was a normal day, when a normal wolf went trough the forest with its two cubs. Everything was silent, before the trees started to shake and a helicopter flew down towards the wolf and her cubs. The wolf instantly took the smallest of the puppies in the neck, while the slightly larger followed. Unfortunately the wolf did not get far before it got shot with a green beam.

The wolf fell, and lost the cub, the other came running with big scared eyes and pushed its mother with the nose. No reaction. Suddenly, a yellow man on something that resembled a flying surfboard came against them.

"Ha! I've got you now, you furry creatures!" said the man triumphantly. The two cubs stared at him, not understanding what he wanted. Two robots came from behind the man, and stood next to the man.

"What can we do for you, Dr. Cortex" said the robots. The yellow man, now known as Cortex, smiled evilly and pointed at the two pups. "Take those two to the lab!" he said, before he flew away on the flying thing he stood on. The robots came towards the pups, who was to afraid to do anything. In no time at all, the two of them were locked up in a cage.

The biggest pup was awake when dr. Cortex came for a check, and started to snarl. It had understood that the yellow man was the cause of the mothers fall and hated him for it. Dr. Cortex smiled of the snarl.

"You may become a new fighter minion, if you are lucky!" he said before turning around and walking away. The wolf didn't understand a word, but it got that something dangerous was about to happen… and it was right. A short while later, Dr. Cortex came with another man. But this man had inch screws in his head! Dr. Cortex obviously bossed the other man around.

"Brio! Hurry up! I want to see if those two wolves can be of any use to me!" He shouted, before going to a huge machine, known as the evolvo-ray. Brio nodded and opened the cage. He took his hand towards the biggest of the pups, and it snarled and tried to bite. Brio screamed and locked the cage again.

"What is it now then? Cortex said, irritated.

"T-t-the w-wolf tried to kill me! Brio said with a scared look. Cortex sighed and looked at Brio.

"It is only an animal! It won't understand what we are doing! So get it! He said, before turning around,

"Strap it to the table while I go to get some clothes for him or her! "He continued, and walked off. Brio quickly took the wolf cub in its neck and strapped it tightly to the table. Cortex came back with some clothes, before he sat on a chair.

"Turn on the evolvo-ray, now! He shouted, and Brio did as he was told to. The wolf whimpered and tried to get free, but to no avail. The ray powered up, and hit the wolf in its chest. The wolf howled in agony while it actually saw its legs become longer, and it get more hand like front paws. In a few seconds, the wolf had become an anthro.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting friends

Chapter 2: Getting friends

The wolf had gotten clothes on and stood looking around. Cortex and Brio talked about what to name it, or as they now knew, her. She wrinkled her nose of some of the names they came up with, before she broke in. "Can't I just find my own name? You suck at making names." She said with an unimpressed look. Cortex frowned slightly. "Oh well, I don't have time for this anyway. Go meet the other minions, and make a name to yourself." He said before he walked off.

The wolf went trough a door with the sign "Exit" and walked down some stairs. Almost down she nearly collided in a blue girl with bionic hands. "Hey watch it!" The wolf snarled, and the girl backed away a little before she stood straight against the wolf. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm Neo Cortex niece!" she said. The wolf looked at her, and noticed she too had an "n" on her head. Then she noticed that a few meters behind the girl stood to bandicoot anthros. One burgundy coloured, and one more orange/brown. They were girls as well. When the wolf calmed down the brown with blonde hair ran over to Cortex's niece. "Oh Nina! She looks so scary!" the blonde said. Nina shook her head. "No, she don't! What is your name though?" She asked the wolf. The wolf looked down, "I don't have a name… yet anyway."

After Nina and the bandicoot girls had gone off, the wolf felt somewhat alone. "Am I scary?" she said to herself, before she moved on to a place that smelled food.

There was anthros everywhere, and most of them seemed to be friends. The wolf looked around and found out that this was a café, and the anthros didn't even have to pay! She slowly went towards the counter, but then she tripped. She fell on the floor and everyone started laughing. She looked behind, and saw that it was a thylacine girl who had tripped her. The thylacine snickered, and looked at the wolf, like everyone else did.

That was not smart of her to do. The wolf threw herself at the thylacine and tried to bite. But the thylacine could defend herself , and used her claws to slash after the wolf. But then, the both of them got lifted up by a giant koala bear. The wolf tried to get free, while the thylacine just hang there. "Now, now. You mustn't fight, yah?" The koala said. At that time Dr. Cortex came to check what the turbulence was. "What happened here?" he said angrily. The wolf snarled. "She tripped me!" and pointed at the thylacine. The thylacine didn't say anything. "I don't want to hear any excuses! No food for you tonight!" Cortex said, and with that, he left.

The koala sat both the thylacine and the wolf down, the thylacine walked slowly over to the wolf. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened; do you think we can be friends? My name is Tani." She said, and reached out her hand. "Well, maybe." The wolf said, and shook Tani's hand.

Later Tani and the wolf sat talking. "So… you don't have a name yet?" Tani asked. The wolf nodded. Tani then smiled, "why don't we call you Zinthia? I think that is a nice name!" The wolf thought about it, then smiled. "Yeah sure!" She said. Tani looked like she thought about something, and then she rose up. "Come with me, so can you say hello to some of my friends!" She said, and started to run. Zinthia smiled, and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring

Chapter 3: Exploring

Zinthia had become friends with Tani Tiger, and Tani had introduced her to some of her own friends. Zinthia were having a good time together with Tani, a burgundy bandicoot named Crunch, and the two bandicoots she had met before. Their names were Tawna and Chayenne. But what they didn't know was that in the same moment, Zinthia's little sister was put in the evolvo-ray.

The little wolf looked at itself, it had become an anthro! She didn't even know why she knew it! She looked around a little more, and saw nothing else than laboratic instruments, besides some clothes on a table. She quickly put them on before someone came in. Then she started to look at the instruments. She quickly understood what all of them was used for, and then two humans came in. "I see you've managed to get some clothes on. Are you able to speak?" asked dr. Cortex. The wolf looked at him like he was stupid, "Yeah, of course? Why not? Oh, and by the way; you look stupid." She said. Brio smirked but stopped when Cortex looked at him. "Get her away from me! She is to weak to be any fighter minion anyway." He said and walked angrily away. Brio showed the way for the wolf who wondered what she should do now.

Zinthia and the others enjoyed looking at television when someone knocked on the door to their room. Tani quickly rose and opened the door. Outside Brio stood with another wolf anthro, the wolf seemed bored. "H-hi I j-j-just wanted t-to tell you t-that Zinthia h-has a s-sister!" And with that he walked away from the door and let the wolf stand alone. Tani smiled, and grabbed the wolf's arm. "Come! You must meet your sister!" she said and dragged the wolf with her.

Zinthia and the wolf looked at each other for a long time, before the wolf without name took her head away. Zinthia smiled. "So I am highest in rank, huh? But what are your name?" she said. The wolf shook her head. "Don't know. Don't have any yet, I suppose." Zinthia nodded slowly. "Well, my name is Zinthia. And since you're my sister, why don't we name you… Zintara? " The wolf smiled and nodded quickly. "I like that! But now I'll have to go. I'm supposed to be Brio's assistant or something, see ya!" and with that she left.

Crunch came up to Tani and Zinthia. "Wow, she didn't have much time to visit her sister." He said. "Nah, but so what. And shouldn't we be outside now? I bet Koala Kong's going to be sunbathing again, and then we can sneak away from him!" Zinthia said. Tani and Crunch nodded, but Chayenne and Tawna would rather stay inside, so they went to find Nina.

When they were outside, what they thought happened. Kong was busy sunbathing and forgot about the kids. Tani and Crunch had been outside before, so Zinthia just followed them. In the forest they had fun of teasing the local wildlife, but they had wandered so far that they didn't know where they was. "I have never been this far into the forest before." Tani said. And Crunch nodded." Where is the way home, anyway?" He asked. Zinthia wrinkled her nose slightly when she smelled something disgusting. "Hey, guys. Do you smell it too?" she asked and stood ready to fight whatever might come out of the bushes. Nothing came, and the three anthros started walking towards the bush, slowly. They peeked trough the bush, and saw a Bengal tiger, which was twice the normal size! And in its mouth there was a dead deer, half rotten. That explained the smell. But now, they had gotten trouble, the tiger had seen them.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Author's note:**

**Hi! It seems I've written another chapter! I find it fun to write this story, and I hope you who read it likes it as well. If any of you have read Outcast Bandicoot zero, you'll see that I've put some of the parts of what's in there in this chapter, only edited them a little. If you haven't read OB zero, then you don't need to think about it ^.^**

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

The tiger glanced at them, and only two thoughts flew trough its head; rotten deer, or fresh meat? It tossed the deer away, and jumped towards the three anthros.

All three of them quickly jumped out of the way, and stood ready for battle. Crunch started the attack with a hard punch to the tiger's chest; right after him followed Tani with her claws ready. She slashed the tiger over its left eye. The tiger roared, out of pain, and that the food wasn't easy to get. Zinthia looked at the tiger, before she locked her jaws on the tiger's tail.

"Hey! We must find a plan on how to beat this guy!" Tani shouted. "Single attacks don't have very big effects!" Zinthia immediately started thinking about a way to beat the tiger, and soon came up with an idea. "What if we attack at the same time, different places?" she said, but to say it, she had let go of the tiger's tail, and now, Zinthia suddenly found herself under the paw of the tiger! "Ow" she said dryly. She couldn't get her arms loose, and was pretty much helpless.

The tiger roared triumphantly of the fact that it now almost certainly had gotten dinner, but when it was about to kill Zinthia, Tani slashed at its side, and Crunch pulled its tail. Zinthia got her arms loose, and smashed her fist right into the tiger's snout. The tiger let Zinthia go and started to back away. Tani, Crunch and Zinthia growled, and the tiger disappeared in the bushes. "Hah! That should have teached him a lesson! He won't try having anthros for dinner again!"

Tani said with a big smile. Crunch smirked a bit by Tani, but Zinthia just rolled her eyes. "Geez, we won over an overgrown tiger, so what? And shouldn't we get back to Kong before he notices we're gone?" Tani nodded but Crunch looked at Zinthia. "Um, remember the fact that we don't know where we are?" he said and looked around. Zinthia looked at him with a ´are you stupid or something´ look. "What do you think our noses are for?" she said, and without more words, she started tracking down the scent of where Cortex castle was.

The others followed her, and soon they knew where they were. "I can't see Kong." Tani whispered, "Do you think he noticed we were gone?" They soon got the answer; "Where have you been, yah?" Kong said. The three anthro kids spun around and looked at Kong. "We… have been here all the time." Tani lied.

At that moment Cortex came. "What a disgustingly bad lie!" He said angrily, "you all have blood at you!"

Zinthia took the chance and walked up to Cortex. "Excuse us, but we thought that since you want us to be fighter minions, we could train a little." She said, it sounded very trustworthy, but Cortex didn't believe her fully. "Anyway, you've broken my rules! So no dinner for you tonight! Tomorrow Crunch and Tani will be sent to Island!" "WHAT!" The three anthro kids blurted out. "You can't send us away!" Tani said.

Cortex now smiled evilly, "Oh yes, you are not loyal to me! And I am sorry to tell that crunch's sister Chayenne was tested on an experiment that failed." Crunch looked thunder stricken. They had walked inside cortex castle when they talked and stood in an empty corridor. Crunch looked at Cortex viciously. Cortex realized he had nothing to guard himself with. Crunch got furious, and bit Cortex's hand. Tawna had also come, and she now stood and sheered at Crunch, together with Tani and Zinthia. But unfortunately, some of cortex's robot assistant came. The three girl anthros stopped cheering, and the assistant tried to pull Crunch of Cortex.

"Be careful! He'll rip my arm off!" Cortex screamed, but then Crunch let go. "You killed her!" Crunch shouted to Cortex, and tried to get loose to attack Cortex again. It didn't help, and soon he was dragged with the assistants. Zinthia, Tani and Tawna had disappeared to not get in trouble too. A while later, they found Crunch unconscious, and took him to his room. The next day, he and Tani were sent to Island, and Tawna were sent somewhere else.

Zinthia felt lonelier than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, in this chapter the cursing begins... -.- Oh well, not much happened in this chapter, but some of it is important for the later chapters... hope you like the chapter ;)**

Chapter 5: Alone

Zinthia ran to Tani's room and hoped to at least get to say good bye, but to her disappointment Tani was already gone. "What am I going to do, when I have no one to be friends with?" she asked herself. "Damn!" she kicked the wall, but only managed to hurt her foot. At that moment, her sister, Zintara passed by. "Oh hi! What are you doing here? I thought Tani left?" Zinthia only replied with a cold glare, she disliked how her younger sibling seemed to like it here, and she even worked voluntary for Brio! Zintara rolled her eyes, and went towards one of Brio's labs.

Dr. Cortex went trough the corridors in his castle, and looked for a certain wolf anthro. When he spotted Zinthia, he took on a smile and pretended to be nice. "Oh dear Zinthia! I know that you got sad when Tani and Crunch left, but I thought it would sheer you up to try my Cortex Vortex!" Zinthia snarled, and showed her teeth, but one of her ears tipped up on her head, indicating that she listened.

Zinthia followed after dr. Cortex in to a room with a big machine. She eyed it carefully, and stopped walking. She had heard many things about the Cortex Vortex, some claimed it brainwashed anthros, and some said it was kind of a virtual game. Zinthia believed the first theory; Cortex would never make something to the amusement of an anthro. Cortex told her to sit in the chair, under the machine. She carefully sat down, but stiffened when some straps came around her wrists. Cortex laughed his evil laugh and the chair rose up into the machine.

Cortex set the power on maximum, and started the machine. Zinthia saw a lot of lights, but instead of getting brainwashed, she started to feel angry, then furious. Cortex wondered what happened, since something sounded un-normal, when Zinthia roared viciously, and got herself loose. She jumped down on the floor; her eyes wide open with anger. Cortex took a look at her, "Amazing! Instead of brainwashing you, the machine made you angry!"

Zinthia glanced at Cortex. "You should never have done it! I'll kill you!" She punched after Cortex, who in turn screamed like a girl and jumped away. Zinthia hit the wall with astonishing power, her fist made a hole in the wall, which was 10 cm thick steel! But before she could do any more damage, she felt a sting in her shoulder. She found an arrow, which obviously had been filled with sleep remedy. She started to sway, and fell on the floor. The last thing she saw was Cortex standing in front of her with a huge grin on his yellow face.

When Zinthia woke up she didn't feel so angry anymore, relieved, she rose up and looked around. She was in a room with no doors, or windows at all. Annoyed by the fact that she obviously couldn't get out of the room, she sighed. "Is there ANYONE here?" she said calmly. Just when she thought that nothing was going to happen, a hole formed in one of the walls and shaped like a door. Zinthia carefully went trough the door, and had her legs ready to jump out again, if something should happen.

Cortex looked at Zinthia trough a window which was impossible for the wolf anthro to detect. "Soon, you will be out in space! You probably don't want to, but that doesn't matter!" And then he laughed evilly, and shut the door behind Zinthia.

Zinthia found herself in a weird shaped room, and the door had closed behind her. What she didn't like was that there was another scientist in the room. It was not Cortex, but it wasn't Brio either. The scientist appeared to have a rocket in his head, and was working eagerly on something. Zinthia slowly went over to the scientist and tapped him on his shoulder.

jumped when someone tapped on his shoulder. "Aah!" he said, his voice was a little metallic. He turned around and looked at Zinthia. "Don't disturb me when I'm working!" he said angrily. Zinthia just looked at him. "Excuse me? I don't even know who you are?And where the hell am I!?"

NGin was a little intimidated of Zinthia's angry outburst, but answered politely.

"I am Dr. NGin , and this is Dr. Cortex's spaceship. Now go and find someone else to bother!" Zinthia got annoyed by , but did as he said, and went to find someone else to "Bother" ...she felt lonelier and lonelier every second that passed.


	6. Chapter 6: Out to space

**Author's note:**

**Yeah... another chapter. Right now my fantasy is fading for what to happen next, but don't worry, I'll make some more chapters sooner or later. What do yuo think of my story so far? If there is a lot of errors, it is because I'm from Norway and such things... -.- **

Chapter 6: Out to space.

Zinthia wandered around in the spaceship, and soon knew that it was quite big, but it weren't space to more than a few anthros, because of all the scientific instruments. Zinthia looked at some of them, but didn't care about finding out what they were for. When she had walked around a little, she heard NGin's rusty voice shout in triumph, he surely had fixed what was wrong with the spaceship.

"I made it! I'll go tell Dr. Cortex at once!" And then he hurried off, out a door, which quickly shut down again. Zinthia went to look at what he had made, or fixed or whatever. What she saw was a huge control panel, with lots of buttons, and other technological things. Zinthia felt tempted to try one of them, just to joke around with the doctors, but decided not to, as she surely would regret it.

When the door NGin went out opened again, Zinthia ran and hid herself, just to get to know what they planned on doing. NGin and Cortex came in and Cortex looked very pleased. "You have done a good job NGin! And as a reward, you'll get to fly it, up and down from the space station!" NGin looked like he was about to burst out crying, but fortunately, he didn't. "Thank you Dr. Cortex! I'll do it with honour!" he replied, and Cortex nodded, before he walked out of the ship.

NGin started to press the buttons, and soon, Zinthia felt the ship shaking a little. Space station! Cortex actually had one!? Were the thoughts that flew trough her head, before she suddenly fell backwards, of the ship going forwards. She immediately got back on her feet and ran over to NGin.

"Stop it! I don't want to go to that fucking space station! I want to stay here at home!" she shouted, but NGin didn't even turn around to see her. Zinthia's ears fell, before they were flat against her head, and she showed her teeth. She started growling, and was about to attack NGin, who obviously sensed something dangerous coming. Before she got any chance to hurt him even a little, he shouted at the assistant robots. "Take care of the wolf until we are at the spacestation!" he shouted, and in no time, Zinthia struggled to get loose from the assistants.

Fortunately for herself, she managed to kick one of the robots, so he let go, but then again, her luck turned and she was zapped by the robot which still held her. After a few shocks, Zinthia fell slowly into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she was on a bed, in a big room, with a kitchen, a giant TV, and everything an anthro could wish for… but not Zinthia. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the window, she looked out and what she saw almost shocked her. The little window showed her the little earth, surrounded by stars, and darkness. "Oh no! I am in space!" she cried out before collapsing on her bed not wanting to do anything more in her whole life.


	7. Chapter 7: Work

Chapter 7: Work

Zinthia lay flat on her back. She stared at the ceiling with a murderous look in her eyes, while mumbling angrily. "What am I supposed to be up here for anyway…" she mumbled, when someone knocked at her door.

She rose up, but not very quickly. She opened her door by pressing a green button, and looked outside. "oh, it's just you." She said, and tried closing the door again, but the one she had talked to stepped in the way. "Come with me, wolf" a rusty voice said. It was of course NGin. Zinthia didn't want to follow him at all, but she didn't want to get punished either, so she went after him. "Hey! Where are we going, metal-boy?" she asked NGin, with a smile. She knew he hated nicknames like that, and found it to be fun teasing him. "Wah! Shut up, you rude wolf! You'll see when we are there!" Zinthia snickered.

They soon stood outside of a door, with the signs; room 308, laboratory. Zinthia lowered her ears, she didn't like laboratories. "What are we here for?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is where you will be working!" NGin replied with a weird smile. Zinthia growled angrily, "What? No one told me I came here to work!" NGin didn't care. "Just go and meet the ones you are working with!" he said, and left.

Zinthia walked in the door, and looked around, it looked awfully like the lab in Cortex Castle, but in this lab, there were many minions working with things. What disappointed her was that there was not a single female anthro in the room.

When she stood looking around, a brown dog anthro came towards her. "Hi cutie, what is a beauty like you doing here?" he asked with a smile. Zinthia growled, and showed her teeth. "Piss off, loser!" she said irritably. The dog looked rather offended, but quickly understood that Zintia was no girl to be playing around with, when a golden dingo who'd asked about the same he had, earned himself a fist in his snout.

Zinthia hoped that there was some sane anthro that could show her what to do, so she didn't have to stand right in the room doing nothing. Sooner than expected, it came someone.

It was a brown dingo, who looked rather calm, but irritated over something. "Hi, dingo-boy!" Zinthia said, and walked over to him. "Who are you?" he asked and looked at her. "I'm Zinthia, I just wondered, I'm supposed to work here, but I don't know what to do, and thought maybe you could know. You look smarter than the other guys at least."

The dingo nodded. "You are supposed to put together the things that others tell are broken. It's easy. And by the way, my name is Dingo." He told her, before he heard a sound, and growled. "Not again! Croco!" and ran off to where the sound was. Zinthia blinked. "What a weird guy… but now I know what to do."

Later that day, she met Dingo again, but this time someone was with him. It was a crocodile. Zinthia assumed he was Croco.

Croco stopped, and looked at her, long. Zinthia got very uncomfortable, and growled lowly. "What are you staring at?!"

Croco grinned. "I'm Croco! And this is my companion Dingo!" Dingo looked uncomfortable by Croco mentioning him

. "I've already met Dingo, and about you, I thought so." Croco looked dumb. "Thought what?" he said. "Just forget about it, nice to meet you." Zinthia said and walked away from the two other anthros. When the night came, Zinthia had come to a conclusion; she hated it here, and wanted to go home! But unfortunately, that was not likely to happen.

**Author's note:**

**Hey! In this chapter two new characters appear, but they are not mine! Dingo and Croco are TaraCross's characters! Just so you know that...**


	8. Chapter 8: Demonic invention

**Author's note:**

**Wow! This is the longest chapter so far, and it appears two new characters here too... or rather one and a half. Those two characters are mine. I won't tell who they are though. You'll have to read to see ^.^**

Chapter 8: Demonic invention.

Zinthia had now been living and working at the space station for a half year. She had grown a lot, and was stronger too. She was now used to living here, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Lately Cortex had been coming up to the station too, working with some secret experiment, and Zinthia feared he had evil plans, as usual. But what she didn't know; was that this time it involved her.

Cortex looked at his newest invention, he was the only one who knew about what it was, and he would not tell it anytime soon either. The only thing he needed now; was a minion to test it on.

Cortex checked his list over anthros at the space station, and found a suitable minion: Zinthia Wolf.

Zinthia suddenly felt a chill down her spine, and knew that something bad would happen, in a few moments. She got it confirmed when Neo Cortex came going towards her, and frowned. "What do you want?!" She yelled angrily. Cortex raised his hands to show that he wasn't carrying any weapons, but he had an evil look on his face.

"Would you come with me, please?" he simply said, and walked to the room with his new invention. Zinthia slowly followed, while baring her teeth, out of irritation. When she arrived and walked in the door, she was grabbed by two assistants. She snarled, but wasn't in the mood to fight.

Cortex smiled his evil grin, and showed her his latest invention. The assistants strapped her to the table under the machine, and Cortex walked up to her. "Now, this machine will insert a small amount of demonic DNA into you, and make you stronger. And hopefully more loyal to me!" He said, and pushed a button. Zinthia clenched her teeth together; no way would she give in to a stupid machine!

The invention fired at her, and she howled in pain. Cortex looked at her to see if there were any differences, but there was none. He looked rather unpleased. "What happened? It was on full power!" he shouted. But then he realized something were different with Zinthia. Dark shadows enshrouded her, and she got lifted up by them. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them in a flash, they had changed colour from amber, to a flaming orange.

In an instant, her light grey fur was almost black, and she got two wings. One demon wing; and one angel wing. She raised up and had a evil grin on her face. Cortex looked at the demonic Zinthia, and gasped. He would've never though she'd be so… demonic!

"Ha, my invention worked! Now go and get to work!" He shouted triumphantly. One of demonic Zinthia's eyes looked at Cortex. "Bah! Like I'd work for a pitiful little human! My name is Zin! And I'll teach you to respect me!" Zin's voice was cold, and Cortex felt as if the warmth was sucked out of the room. Zin suddenly turned around to the machine that had created her, and with a swipe of her claws, destroyed it.

Cortex was scared, Zin had even less respect for him than Zinthia had! But, she was also stronger. He decided to try putting her in a fight. But when he just decided that, she fell on her knees. "Raarghh!" and then in a flash, she was the regular Zinthia again. But Zinthia had lost conciousness. Cortex was disappointed, but understood that ca. a half of Zinthia was now demonic. And now, he would put her in a fight against his newly created European minion; Sascha Lynx!

Zinthia woke up in a cell, feeling kind of dizzy. The only thing she remembered before waking up was a massive darkness. But she quickly understood that she didn't have time to think of that now.

The room she was in had claw marks on the walls, and somewhere even spots of blood. This was obviously a fighting cell. And Zinthia could hear someone's footsteps.

Sascha smelled the scent of another animal in the room before her, and as she quit enjoyed fighting, she bet with herself in how soon she would beat her opponent. However, when she came in the room, what was standing there was none other than a grey wolf with bared teeth. She swallowed, as she suddenly felt her throat become dried up. Wolves were usually very strong, so she had to be careful.

Zinthia looked at the lynx with an angry gaze. She'd never really liked lynx's. What she knew about them was that they were shy, and ate the same as wolves. But it was basically a cat. That may have explained her feeling… Suddenly the lynx lunged at her. Zinthia jumped out of the way, and kicked its back. The lynx fell on her stomach, but quickly rose up again. Her opponent was of the hard type, so she had to come up with a strategy, badly enough, she didn't have enough time, while dodging and attacking.

Zinthia managed to punch Sascha's stomach, and after that, she bit the lynx's arm. Sascha started to understand that she was no match at all for the wolf, but was annoyed by it. Did it mean that she wasn't strong after all? She was unable to think more about it, because Zinthia had bit her neck.

Zinthia felt blood in her mouth, and felt disgusted, though she knew that the big cat would answer with a bite if she let go. The lynx struggled to get loose, but was unable to. Finally she stopped struggling, and Zinthia let go. "Aren't you going to kill me?" The lynx asked. Zinthia just looked weirdly at the lynx before standing with her arms in a cross. "Why should I? It's not you I want to kill anyway… and what's your name?" She said. The lynx slowly replied. "My name is Sascha. Who are you?" Zinthia smiled a little. "I'm Zinthia! Want to be friends? I could teach you how to fight properly." Sascha looked like she couldn't believe her ears, but she nodded quickly. Zinthia helped her up on her feet. And finally didn't feel so alone anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Crunch again

**Author's note:**

**Another character appears here. Kris Roo. He is yet another of Tara Cross's characters, just so you know it...**

Chapter 9: Meeting Crunch again.

Zinthia and Sascha were walking through the corridors of the space station, when Kris Roo, an orange-brown kangaroo ran past them. "Hey Kris! Where are you going in such a hurry!?" Zinthia shouted after him. The kangaroo stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to welcome the new dude that's come!" He replied, before grinning and continuing to run.

Sascha giggled, Kris was always in a rush, wanting to make friends with anyone, and everyone. Zinthia wondered who might have come up to the space station now, and wandered after Kris's scent. Sascha followed right after.

Kris peeked in a door, and saw the new guy. He had burgundy fur, and looked slightly irritated over something. Kris sneaked in and jumped up from behind the couch. "Hi! You must be…Crunch Bandicoot?" Crunch looked at Kris. "Yeah, I am. But who the hell are you!? He answered annoyed. "I'm Kris!" The kangaroo hastily replied.

Zinthia walked after Kris's scent, and when it stopped, it was in front of a door. She looked at the name tag over the door. "Crunch…!" She exclaimed. When she said that, Kris came out the door with a little less energy than he had come with. "That guy isn't very funny…" He said, before walking away.

Sascha looked after Kris, and then looked at Zinthia curiously. "Do you know this Crunch-guy?" She asked. Zinthia nodded slowly, "Yeah, he was one of my first friends, together with Tani Tiger." Sascha smiled, "Then it's nice that he's come here, right?" Zinthia didn't answer. "I take that as a yes, let's go in!" Sascha said, and pushed the green switch.

Crunch heard the door open again, and looked even more annoyed, all he wanted was to be left alone! The kangaroo had been so noisy and annoying! He looked towards the door, and saw a lynx, and someone else in the shadows.

Zinthia stood in the shadows, watching Crunch carefully. He had grown, but not more than she had. Sascha walked straight over to the bandicoot. "Hi! My name is Sascha Lynx! And who are you?!" she almost shouted. Crunch looked at her. "I have ears too, you know. And my name is Crunch, like it stood on the nametag outside the door!" Sascha smiled, and walked closer to him.

"Who is it in the shadows? Would you please introduce yourself, or do I have to get you from the shadows?" He said to Zinthia. Zinthia smiled. "You know me already… and I bet you couldn't even get near to tip me over!" Crunch frowned, as he thought he knew the voice. He walked towards the shadows, and Zinthia, but even before he was able to see who was in the shadows, a grey foot kicked away his legs under him, so he fell.

This was mostly because he wasn't prepared for an attack though. Zinthia snickered, and came forth. "You still don't think over what you do, sometimes, eh?" She said. Crunch rose up, and looked at her, "Zinthia…?" He said, like he couldn't believe it. "Yeah, I'm me, right here. But why are YOU here? And is Tani here as well?" When Zinthia mentioned Tani, Crunch looked down. "No… only me. Tani managed to escape from the assistants." He said sadly. Zinthia frowned slightly. "But you got caught? I'm a little disappointed right now…" she said, to tease him, but it was some truth to it though. Crunch nodded slowly, and Sascha suddenly butted into the conversation. "Hey! Did you forget me or something?" she said while grinning. Crunch looked at her. "Yeah, I forgot." He said, and Sascha looked like an anime character getting mad. "How dare you forget me! I'm cool! " she exclaimed. Zinthia looked at Sascha with a glance that meant, "Shut the hell up." Sascha froze, and in a second she was like a 1th grade student, trying to explain something to a teacher.

"Well, I suppose we have to go now, we have to go to work." Zinthia said with a sigh. Crunch looked disappointed. "Do we have to work here too?!" he said, before Zinthia and Sascha went out the door. Some distance from Crunch's room, they met NGin. "What are you doing here? Get to work!" He shouted, with his metallic voice. Zinthia snarled as answer. "One day…" she warned, before going to work.


	10. Chapter 10: Zinthia VS Crunch

**Author's note: **

**Yeyz! ^.^ I've actually made 10 chapters! This is the longest story I've ever made! So do you like it? I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes, which you can see later in this chapter, but I'm trying to improve anyway XD**

Chapter 10: Zinthia VS Crunch

It had gone months since Crunch came up to the space station, yet Zinthia only saw him a few times. Each time they finally had time to be together, like talking or something, Cortex or NGin always came with a job for one of them. Zinthia started to get suspicious of this, sometimes she was even set to look at pictures of Crash Bandicoot, and so if she had to fight him, she knew how he looked like!

The fact was that Cortex remembered how they'd been friends in the past. He was afraid that if they got so close again, they might start a riot. That was why he plotted something smart. While keeping the two of them from each other, he was making a little machine. This was a mini-version of the Cortex Vortex. With this, he could just zap one of the anthros, and they would be affected as much as from the big machine. Cortex remembered putting Zinthia in the Vortex, and this had made her very angry, strange enough.

But Cortex remembered that he also had inserted some demon DNA in Zinthia, and if he had calculated it correctly, anger would make her to the evil Zin. He finished the machine, and called for NGin. The cyborg came running, and looked at Cortex. "Arrange a fight arena for Crunch, and Zinthia. I have to try something out." Cortex said with an evil grin. NGin nodded, and quickly went to do as the doctor said.

Zinthia felt a shiver down her spine. Something bad was going to happen. She just had this weird intuition of hers, and it was usually right. NGin came walking towards her. "We will see how good you are in battle, after the time since you fought the lynx. Follow me." He told her, with his airy voice. Zinthia disliked this slightly, but followed. She was guided into a fighting cage, but there was something odd about this. Usually, NGin or someone else named Tropy would watch over the fights, this time however, Cortex was looking.

Suddenly, her opponent came in the door, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Crunch stood with his ears slightly wide. This meant that he was unsure about something. "Hey, Cortex! There is no fucking way I'll fight one of my best friends!" Zinthia shouted to Cortex, but Cortex then grinned. Zinthia didn't understand why.

"Oh, but it isn't you who will fight him, my dear." He said with a voice that got Zinthia and Crunch's hair on end. "What do you mean by that, you moron!" Zinthia snarled and her ears were pinned back. "You'll see." Cortex replied, and pointed at her with a device. Zinthia wasn't able to dodge it, and got hit. "Zinthia!" Crunch exclaimed, before seeing her going back up on her feet. But something was wrong. Zinthia's light grey fur, had become almost black, and her eyes were not amber anymore, they were flaming orange. What surprised Crunch even more was that she got wings.

"Oh how smart a device doctor" A cold voice said, and she showed an evil grin. "You made Zinthia angry so fast that she could not suppress me anymore…" the voice continued, before the dark wolf turned towards Crunch. "Zi-Zinthia? Is that you, or who the hell are you!" Crunch shouted angrily. Zin laughed, but there was no emotions tied to it. "My name is Zin, boy. And how I want to kill you!" she screamed, charging at Crunch.

Crunch dodged, and was almost terrified at seeing his friend like that. It had something to do with Cortex's device tough. Zin jumped towards Crunch, in a speed almost twice as fast as Zinthia, her claws were sharper, and Crunch could suddenly see electricity around her claws. He dodged all the time, and tried to find and offensive move, but Zin was all to fast for him. Suddenly, her claws sunk deep into Crunch's arm. It both shocked him, by the electricity, and hurt him by the cut that would probably be a scar. If he survived that is.

Crunch fell down at his knees, but when Zin was about to finish him off, she started to shake. "No! Not already!" She screamed angrily. Crunch didn't understand what it was about, but he saw an opening, and hit Zin in her jaw. The wolf was pushed up in the air by the force, and thrown away. Crunch was panting, but he didn't bleed as much as he would've thought.

Then, the blackish wolf became lighter, and her wings disappeared. What was left was the normal Zinthia, but this time she wasn't unconscious. She rose up slowly, growling. The effect of Cortex's device still hadn't worn off; Zinthia had just managed to suppress Zin. Then she suddenly leapt up towards Cortex, and kicked the glass he was behind. As being angry gave her more power, she was actually able to break the glass. Cortex screamed like a girl, and ran towards the door. Zinthia didn't care about following. She had to look after Crunch.

"Are you okay?" She asked Crunch, slightly worried of him. Crunch nodded quickly. "Yeah. I just need some rest. But who, or rather what was you just now?!" Zinthia didn't like that question very much but felt that she had to answer it. "Cortex made some sort of weird machine. I don't know more than he used it on me, and then everything blacked out. When I woke up, the machine was destroyed, and had huge claw marks on it. But now we have to take you to the hospital!" She explained. Crunch nodded again, and rose up. Zinthia helped him getting to the little hospital in the space station.


	11. Chapter 11: Trying to escape

**A/N:**

**Wow! I would've never thought I'd come this far in my story! Although almost no one reviews () I will keep on posting until I'm done with my story. I think this chapter is pretty much okay, but I don't like what happened to Kris! I won't spoil it for you though. Read and get a look. And by the way, Kris ....... in Outcast Bandicoot too, so it is essential to the story.**

Chapter 11: Trying to escape

Zinthia and Sascha were walking trough the corridors in the space station. It had been very long since Zin's fight against Crunch, but now Zinthia and Crunch weren't even allowed to say hello to each others. Sascha tried to cheer things up, but wasn't very successful.

At the same time, Crunch was following Kris, two komodo dragons named Moe and Joe, and the combined Dingo and Croco. Those two had always got into fights, so Cortex fused them together, and since then the two had called themselves Dingodile. Crunch felt a little bit down, since the five of them had an escape plan and he couldn't tell it to Zinthia. He was kind of nervous, and thought of what might happen if they were caught. They sneaked to the escape pods, but suddenly Cortex's robot assistants came.

"I'll take care of them, go!" he shouted, and attacked the assistants. Dingodile nodded, and was about to close the door, when a burgundy hand stopped him. "Wait! I have to help Kris!" Crunch shouted, and ran to attack. Kris was struggling to get loose from a robot, when the robot's hands let him loose. Kris wondered what happened, and saw Crunch standing there with a lot of cables, and computer stuff. "You came to help me…?" Kris said, looking down at the floor. "I thought you didn't care about me." Crunch smiled slightly, but then a door opened.

Dr. Cortex and a blue man, Dr Tropy, came in. "I've sealed off the escape pods! And whose idea was this!" Cortex said angrily. The five anthros thought about what the punishment might be, but then suddenly Kris raised his hand. "It was me, doctor. Please, don't punish the others." He said. Cortex narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Tropy, take him to my new evolution machine!" he said, and the blue man nodded, and grabbed Kris's arm hard. When they were gone, Dingodile sighed. "Phew, that was a close one. Poor Kris though…" Crunch felt angered by this and growled, before running after Kris and his captors. Dingodile gasped." Crunch, no!" He shouted, and ran after him. The two komodo dragons stood there looking dumb, before going to their room, disappointed in the whole outcome of the plan.

Crunch meanwhile had come to the room where Kris and the scientists were. He looked trough the window in the door, and saw Kris strapped on a table. "You'll regret this doctor!" The kangaroo yelped, and was shot by a red laser in the chest. When the laser was done, there was no sign of Kris anywhere. He had vaporized totally. "What happened?" Cortex cried out, and Tropy answered politely. "It seems this is the termination-ray." He told Cortex. Cortex got angry, and the two yelled at each other, but when Tropy was about to go, Crunch jumped at him and snarled. "What did you do to Kris?!" He said, and looked furious. Cortex looked at him and then at Tropy, who had now pushed away the bandicoot. "Take care of him!" He shouted. Crunch had become too much of a danger now.

Tropy and Crunch fought, and even though Crunch had become better, Tropy managed to knock him down. Now, Dingodile was on the outside, looking frightened at the scene. Tropy strapped Crunch on a table, and went to set the machine on. That's when Dingodile ran away. "Oh no, Crunch is getting killed the same way Kris was!" He thought, and ran even faster, not wanting to be the next.

Zinthia heard heavy footsteps running, and wondered why, when suddenly she was hit by something. Sascha gasped. And Zinthia growled. "Hey that hurt…Dingodile? What is it?" She looked at the frightened Dingo/crocodile cross, and rose up. Dingodile jumped up, and stared at Zinthia. "Cortex killed Kris! And now he is going to kill Crunch too!" He cried out, so loud that Zinthia had to hold her hands over her ears. "And what did you do about it?" She asked, before she heard a shout, and ran in the direction Dingodile came from. Sascha followed, after assuring she got Dingodile with her.

When Zinthia came to the room, everything was in chaos. There was a lot of blood on a table, a machine was partly damaged, but there was no Crunch. Suddenly she saw Cortex himself on the floor, he was unconscious, but slowly waking up. Zinthia snarled and grabbed his jacket so he was high in the air with a dangerously angry wolf underneath him. Cortex woke up, and saw the angry wolf. "Aah! Don't kill me!" He screamed. Zinthia threw him on the floor. "Yeah I think I will, after you tell me where Crunch is!" She threatened. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Cortex knew that if she got angrier now, Zin would probably come out, and she would kill him for sure. "What do I do!?" Cortex thought, not wanting to die yet. Then Zinthia was hit in her head, and fell down on the floor, darkness taking over.

Dr. Tropy breathed quite heavily, and looked at the wolf on the floor. If he hadn't come, Cortex would surely have died. Not that he cared about Cortex, but now the scientist would have to help him one time, and that could come in handy, after all.

Sascha and Dingodile looked in the room. There was no one here. Dingodile was about to leave, when he saw the grey fur over at the other side of the room. Sascha noticed it as well, and they ran to help their friend.

**So, what do you think? It's sad about Kris dying of course, but could you please review and tell me what you think of my story so far? Only click the button below!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tani's brother

**A/N: **

**Chapter twelve. I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with myself for coming so far, and now I have about 10 000 words in my story! Too bad Crunch died in the last chapter, eh? Or maybe he didn't? you'll have to read to find out XD **

Chapter 12: Tani's brother

3 years. It had been 3 years since Kris, and probably Crunch too, had vaporized by the termination ray. In the first time, Zinthia felt empty, it was even worse than when Crunch and Tani was sent away, because this time, she wouldn't meet him again. But as the years passed by she had worked hard, training herself 'till extend that she passed out, only for her one lifetime goal; to kill Neo Cortex.

Zinthia had also changed her clothes to something she found easier to fight in. Her t-shirt had gotten shorter and her shorts too. On her elbows, and legs she had gotten herself some weak armour, made by thin threads of wire. It worked well against sharp objects, but blunt weapons could still hurt her. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves with holes over her knuckles. Lately, Zinthia had been able to make a connection with Zin trough her mind, and it made it much easier to control her demon side.

Zinthia was in her room, training. In a short time, she was supposed to fight the best minion Cortex had. His name was Tiny Tiger, she had heard. She knew Cortex sat her up against the massive tiger because he wanted to see if she had improved enough to try kill this Crash Bandicoot-guy. **"Why are you training?"** A voice said in Zinthia's mind. _"To become stronger, isn't it obvious?"_ Zinthia answered in her head.** "Why is that? You don't need to train when you have ME"** Zinthia got angered by this comment. _"Shut up, Zin. I'll become strong enough myself."_ She told the demon wolf.

"Tiny want fight NOW!" A big, muscular Tasmanian tiger roared. Cortex grinned evilly, Zinthia might have improved her fighting, but Tiny was his strongest fighter, even though he wasn't very smart. Cortex knew that Zinthia would sooner or later try to kill him, but that was, if she could get past the thylacine. "You'll get to fight now, Tiny" The little yellow scientist said, and went to get Zinthia.

Zinthia glared at the little scientist guiding her to the fighting room. **"Kill him! NOW! Hurry up!" **Zin shouted in her head. Zinthia felt very tempted to do what she said, but didn't as she knew she wasn't strong enough, and he also had his gun with him. Cortex walked faster, as he felt a dangerous killer aura surround the wolf behind him. He nearly sighed of relief, but didn't. "You may start to fight as soon as you get in there." He told Zinthia, who nodded, and went in the door.

Zinthia wondered how strong this Tiny was, but couldn't get enough time to speculate over it as the said tiger roared and attacked her. She jumped away and immediately began analyzing the tiger. He had a green loincloth and red sneakers, and a very powerful upper body, but the lower body seemed not so powerful. She decided that she had to focus on getting him to trip, something that would cause him to fall over because of his weight, and hopefully knock him out. The only problem now, was that each time Zinthia found an opening, the giant tiger leaped away from her. Zinthia felt like she knew this fighting style from someone, and then it crashed into her head.

"Are you related to Tani Tiger?" She shouted to the thylacine, which in turn came to a sudden stop. "Wolf knows Tiny sister?" He asked. Zinthia found his speaking skills rather childish, but she understood him. "Yeah, she is one of my best friends." She said and looked at him, he didn't look like he was going to attack again, but she stood in a defensive pose just in case. "Tiny fight Tani friend?!" Tiny shouted looking thunder stricken. "Tani will be very angry at Tiny…" he said. And then turned to Zinthia. "Wolf won't tell Tani, right?" He asked, leaving Zinthia with a million questions in her head. "This guy must be kinda sick in his head." "Yup, I agree, but maybe we can get something out of this?" "Mhm… I'll try being nice." "So… Tiny was it? I won't tell Tani. And my name is Zinthia by the way." She told the tiger. Tiny jumped up and down in happiness. "Thanks wolf! Tiny help wolf if she need!" He shouted and then left. _"Would he stop calling me wolf!?"_ Zinthia thought, before she too left.

When Cortex came in the room, he expected to see a half dead Zinthia, and a victorious Tiny. But when he came in, there was no one there. And it wasn't even blood! Had Zinthia managed to get Tiny as a friend too?! He tore his hair out of frustration. Every time he put Zinthia in a fight she would in some way or another make friends with her opponent! He needed a new plan! He decided to walk to see NGin, and ask if he had any ideas.

When he approached NGin's lab, he heard NGin talking to someone. When the other scientist came out he asked him about it, and the answer he got was shocking. "So the burgundy bandicoot is still alive!? I want evidence!" NGin nodded uncertain of what Crunch would say, but lead Cortex to a tinted window Crunch would not be able to see. What he looked down at was a huge, muscular Burgundy coloured bandicoot with tracking pants and shoes with claws. He also had his right forearm replaced by a metal one. "I have found my weapon…" Cortex whispered. NGin looked worried from Crunch to Cortex, to Crunch again. "I'm sorry, Crunch." He said in his airy voice.


End file.
